Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Recent years have seen a rise in popularity of competitive activities which are assessed based on tracking technology. For example, cyclists have popularly adopted a range of technologies that enable the tracking of particular rides (for example with start and end points defined via GPS coordinates) thereby to enable a form of timed racing which involves very little in the way of organisational overheads. For example, often all a rider need do in order to compete is complete a specified ride at any convenient time, whilst carrying a GPS-enabled device (often a smartphone) which executes compatible tracking software.